1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer, and more particularly to a framework of a multi-configuration stackable modular personal computer structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,663 discloses a multi-configuration modular computer; it comprises a display module, a keyboard and pointer device module, a motherboard and power module, a mass-storage module, and an expansion module. A user can stack and assemble different uses of devices such as LCD displayer, notebook computer and desktop computer by selecting and combining different modules.
Taiwan Patent Publish No. 490,121 discloses a housing structure capable of integrating a modular computer comprising a plurality of cabin bodies. Elements such as semi-system cabin and a displayer cabin are installed in the cabin bodies. The semi-system cabin is constituted by a housing, an inner seat and a panel; the semi-system cabin and the displayer cabin are combined with each other stably through a plurality connection elements so as to allow the whole to have an identical length and width, and have corresponding spaces for providing various connecting wires and terminals to be disposed in a connection space at a rear side of each cabin.
According to the combination computer disclosed in the United States patent mentioned above, the communication between each two adjacent modules is done by means of male and female terminals and not by means of electric wires always used in a general assembled computer, the terminal in a upper layer module cannot be electrically connected to the terminal in a lower layer module by striding electric wires across intermediate modules.
According to the combination computer disclosed in the Taiwan patent mentioned above, a connection structure between each two layers and various electrical connection wires are all exposed in s hollow part at the rear end of the housing such that the outlook of the entire modeling is influenced.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. Taiwan Patent Application No. 095,110,580 applied by the applicant of the present invention discloses a stackable modular personal computer structure; it comprises a first framework 10, second framework 20, third framework 30 and fourth framework 40, fifth framework 50 and upper cover 60 stacked to combine with each other in a sequence. A downside of the first framework 10 is combined with a plurality of foot rests 70. A bottom of each other framework above the first framework 10 has a hole for allowing at least one electric wire to be passed through to enable the electric wires of the modular personal computer and a combination structure of each layer are all hid inside the frameworks so that an identical outlook can be obtained.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 095,110,581 further applied by the applicant of the present invention discloses a framework structure of a computer mainframe, in which a second framework 20 comprises a housing and a supporting frame in which the supporting frame is combined with an inner portion of the housing. A rear end of a first plate is pivotally connected to a bottom of the supporting frame, and a front end of the first plate is combined with a downside of the bottom of the supporting frame and positioned on a downside of a first hole of the supporting frame. A hard disk driver can be locked on an upside of the first plate. Bottoms of a plurality of shafts are respectively combined with a plurality of holes on the bottom of the supporting frame so as to use upper ends of the shafts to combine with a motherboard to allow the hard disk player to be positioned below the motherboard to benefit a space disposition above the motherboard and be convenient on the maintenance or the replacement of the hard disk driver.